melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boots (album)
Boots is the second album after Crybaby. It is an album themed around Crybaby living her own life as her Mom is always passed out and never helps her and her dad is dead. In an interview, she stated that "Crybaby is like me, Boots is about, you know, my teenage life as a teenager. Boots was my best friend in High School, but he betrayed me." Tracklist * 1: Band * 2: Even With No Flowers * 3: Boots * 4: Lifeless Souls * 5: Walk The Dead * 6: You Love I * 7: 888 * 8: Monopoly (Over Love) * 9: The Graveyard * 10: 911 * 11: He Invited Me Into His Fancy House (ft. Elita Harkov) * 12: High Life * 13: Drug Money, Drug Money * 15: Once Upon a Time * 16: Is This A Dream? Deluxe Tracklist * 17: I GOT THAT G.G.G.G. (deluxe track) * 18: Never (deluxe track) * 19: Don't Stop It (don't stop it) (ft. Billie Eilish) (deluxe track) * 20: Space (deluxe track) * 21: Paper People (ft. Taylor Swift) (deluxe track) Japanese Edition * 22: Your Brain Is Paper * 23: Bunny Slippers * 24: Cry, Cry, Cry Characters * Daniel * Bethany Anne * Crybaby * Boots * Belle Eie * Stella Tell * Lita Hae * Brother Merch * On September 6th, 2030, she will release a pair of ugs, sneakers, slippers and winter boots. * Melanie also addressed she would release a Bethany Anne doll, Daniel doll, Boots doll and Crybaby doll in honour of the album. Sippy Cup: The Remixes Melanie said that Sippy Cup was a song that Cry Baby had lots of flashbacks on. She released remixes for Sippy Cup on November 15th, 2029. * Sippy Cup: Ryhorn Remix (1) * Sippy Cup: Jerry Folk Remix (2) * Sippy Cup: Gladiator Remix (3) * Sippy Cup: The Feels Remix (4) * Sippy Cup: Kayliox Remix (5) Scrapped Songs * Would You Rather? * Liar * In Flames * Goodbyes * Grocery Shopping * Up My Throat * Discard * Sing You a Lullaby (Hush Little Baby) * This is Old * Daddy Chimed In * Nobody Else Sees * Picture, Picture * Unhappy Meal * All The Best People Are Crazy * Drowning in Perfume * Tag! * COME TØ MY HOUSE * Nukes On Tuesday Evening * Bitches Get Britches * 888 * Did I Mention? Collaborations * Paper People * He Invited Me Into His Fancy House * Don't Stop It Singles '''You Love i '''was released on November 16th, 2029. Melanie said she wanted to give the leakers another chance, and she said this was one of her personal favorite songs. It ended up being a lead single. '''Drug Money, Drug Money '''was later released on December 17th, 2029. This song and You Love I were the lead singles for the album, but Melanie said that You Love I was always going to be her favorite from here. '''Boots '''was released as a minor single before these songs on July 17th, 2029. It is the shortest song and the worst song in Melanie's opinion. Category:Albums Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Boots Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Crybaby Story Category:2029 Category:Mede's Projects